


Minhas notas

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Sailor Moon [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ação, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Serena estuda para tentar aumentar suas notas. Darien se recusa a deixar que saiam antes do fim de suas provas, o que tem sido um castigo para a guerreira, porém os inimigos não deixam tempo para se preocupar muito com isso.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Series: Sailor Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850494
Kudos: 1





	Minhas notas

**Author's Note:**

> Sailor Moon não me pertence, pertence a Naoko Takeuchi.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

– Ai, droga! De novo não... – eu lamentava enquanto caminhava para a casa de Rei, onde novamente me encontraria com as meninas para estudar, após ter recebido uma nota 6 na prova de matemática.

Ultimamente vínhamos estudando toda tarde, mas ainda não havia me acostumado aquele ritmo, pesado para quem jamais se importara em estudar com tanta determinação. Minhas notas estavam começando a subir, pouco a pouco, mas devagar demais. E a insistência de Darien em não sairmos enquanto eu não estudasse bastante e minhas provas acabassem vinha sendo um castigo ainda maior. Ele estava sendo muito malvado comigo! Mesmo assim, é um motivo a mais pra eu querer dar o meu melhor. Eu parei um pouco em algum ponto do caminho pra descansar por alguns segundos, a casa de Rei ficava um tanto longe da escola. Logo percebi que havia parado na mesma escada onde no outro dia levara bronca de Darien por ter tirado uma nota 5.

Me distraí por segundos observando a paisagem. O dia estava ensolarado e por sorte algumas nuvens no céu impediam que o calor fosse muito grande. Eu podia ouvir passarinhos cantando enquanto voavam rapidamente por entre as árvores. Não havia muitas pessoas ali, uma ou outra passando ao longe pela rua. Tudo tão tranquilo...

Até que meu coração quase rasgou meu peito para fugir com o susto de quando senti alguém me agarrar pelas costas. Fosse quem fosse me sentiu tremendo e talvez tenha sentido até mesmo quando gelei de medo por dentro, pois afrouxou o aperto e pediu desculpas, voltando a me abraçar em seguida, dessa vez calmamente. Ei! Eu conhecia aquela voz. Tão bonita, suave, doce, carinhosa... Darien! Por um momento lembrei-me de quando nos odiávamos e ele me chamava de cabecinha de vento só pra me deixar com raiva. Continuava fazendo isso de vez em quando, mas eu já não me ofendia. Me virei no abraço e o envolvi com meus braços também, abrindo um sorriso enquanto descansava minha cabeça no peito dele e suspirava aliviada, ainda me recuperando do susto. Ele era tão alto, eu mal chegava a seu ombro.

– Me desculpe por te assustar minha cabecinha de vento – ele pediu de novo.

– Você já está me castigando demais sem deixar a gente sair enquanto as provas não acabam e ainda tenta me matar do coração – fingi estar irritada.

– Já me desculpei. Você sabe que não foi intencional, queria fazer uma surpresa. Você parece bem triste hoje – ele falou me abraçando com mais força – que nota você tirou agora, cabecinha de vento?

De novo ele pegando pesado comigo! Podia ter ficado calado por um tempo, estava tão bom ficar ali... Mas não pude reclamar. Era tudo culpa do meu desleixo e Darien só estava preocupado comigo.

– Seis... – murmurei.

– Parece que conseguiu subir mais um degrau, mas ainda está um pouco longe de bom. Parece que não vamos poder sair por mais algum tempo, hein? – Sim, isso era uma provocação dele.

– Você tá sendo tão malvado comigo! – Reclamei, não me contendo mais.

– Só quero que você fique bem com os estudos, Sere.

Ele se aproximou mais do meu rosto. Chegou a fechar os olhos e eu fiz o mesmo. Pude senti-lo respirar bem perto do meu rosto, mas no último segundo ergueu a cabeça e beijou minha testa. Isso era o cúmulo da maldade, já era tortura!

– Continue se esforçando – sussurrou e o senti me soltar suavemente antes de me dar um lindo sorriso e se afastar até desaparecer no fim da rua.

Minha cabeça estava confusa. Senti raiva. Mas lembrei do quanto era visível sua preocupação e da doçura em seus olhos azuis quando sorriu, e meu coração se acalmou, ficando confuso novamente, sem saber o que sentir. Mas não havia mais nada a fazer a não ser continuar meu trajeto e foi o que fiz.

– Serena! Você está atrasada como sempre! – Rei reclamou quando cheguei.

– E você chata como sempre, Rei!

Ficamos nos fuzilando com o olhar por alguns segundos até sermos interrompidas por Lita e Mina que nos chamavam para entrar. Como de costume, Ami estava sentada perto da mesa baixa, com montes de anotações, livros e cadernos espalhados.

– Olá, Serena – ela me cumprimentou sorridente quando entrei.

– Olá, Ami – falei retribuindo o sorriso e me sentando junto com as outras.

– E então, Serena? Quanto tirou na prova de matemática? – Ela perguntou.

– Seis.

– Eu sabia, de novo não se esforçou o suficiente – Rei implicava comigo de novo, mas dessa vez apenas lhe lancei um olhar mortal.

– Não seja tão má, Rei. Ela até que está se esforçando bastante vindo aqui estudar toda tarde, mas ainda não se acostumou ao ritmo.

– Obrigada, Ami! Você é tão boazinha!

– Agora vamos refazer a prova toda! – Ela falou com a maior alegria do mundo, quase chorei, mas não havia o que fazer – Tirei nove e estou furiosa! Tenho que trabalhar imediatamente na questão que errei! – Ela falou, deixando todas nós com uma grande gota.

Ficamos horas, a tarde toda praticamente, resolvendo aquela prova monstruosa, enquanto Ami explicava questão por questão e nós fazíamos um bilhão de anotações. Nós já recolhíamos nossas coisas pra irmos pra casa quando Lua e Artemis entraram como loucos na sala.

– Um daqueles monstros horríveis apareceu no parque! – Lua avisava desesperada.

– Parece que está mais uma vez atrás de um talismã de algum coração puro. Atacou um garoto!

Não ficamos para ouvir mais. Eu estava morta de cansada, mas havia mais uma vida em jogo. Nos transformamos e corremos até o parque. O monstro, como era de se esperar, tinha uma aparência mista entre humano e animal e suspendia o garoto de uns 14 anos do chão com uma de suas mãos com garras horríveis enquanto emitia uma gargalhada macabra. Algo que parecia uma estrela vermelha e prateada já estava em sua outra mão.

– Parado aí! Não pode sair por aí atacando pessoas inocentes de corações puros! – Gritei de cima de uma árvore – Sou uma guerreira que luta pelo amor e a justiça! Sou Sailor Moon! E punirei você em nome da Lua!

O monstro me olhava com seu sorriso malvado, e pouco se importando, jogou o pobre garoto contra a parede, este só não colidiu terrivelmente com ela porque Rei e Lita se colocaram na frente e o seguraram a tempo, em seguida deixando-o deitado no chão. Nós atacamos juntas, mas não surtiu muito efeito, ele era rápido demais.

– Raio crescente!

– Trovão de Júpiter! Ressoe! – Lita e Mina investiram contra a criatura, que por alguns segundos caiu atordoada no chão.

Foi quando novamente aquelas duas estranhas apareceram nas sombras entre as árvores. Era noite, o que tornava ainda mais difícil a tentativa de identificá-las. Mais uma vez elas tinham a estrela prateada e vermelha nas mãos e falaram alguma coisa sobre aquilo não ser um talismã. Observei a estrela voltar em direção ao garoto desfalecido e desaparecer. Quando me voltei para as duas estranhas, novamente haviam sumido. Mas não tive muito tempo de pensar naquilo, pois o monstro se erguia, gritando com ódio mortal.

– Bolhas de Mercúrio! Explodam! – Ami atacou, deixando o monstro completamente confuso com toda aquela neblina.

– Fogo de Marte! Acende! – Rei gritou, lançando chamas nos olhos da criatura, que gritou de dor e ódio.

O monstro corria de um lado para o outro em desespero. Eu me preparava para atacá-lo também quando ele pulou alto e surgiu do nada na minha frente, foi quando finalmente pude perceber que sua aparência lembrava uma mistura de dinossauro e ser humano. Ele avançou suas garras afiadas na direção do meu rosto, eu ia correr, mas ele me segurou com a outra mão, por muito pouco não cortando meu braço com aquelas unhas horríveis. Eu começava a entrar em pânico quando aquelas garras afiadas vinham bem na altura dos meus olhos e os gritos das outras sailors chegavam aos meus ouvidos, quando algo cortou o ar de repente. Uma rosa vermelha estava fincada no chão e as garras do monstro espalhadas ao seu redor, enquanto a criatura gritava e agonizava mais ainda. Suspirei de alívio e procurei pelo dono da rosa. Ele estava em cima do escorregador, de braços cruzados observando a criatura, sua capa esvoaçando com o vento.

– Tuxedo Mask! – Exclamei, aliviada e feliz.

– Quanta covardia! Atacar uma dama e ameaçar destruir tamanha beleza - eu o ouvi falar e senti meu rosto queimar, ruborizado - É a sua vez, Sailor Moon.

– Certo! – Não perdi mais tempo e me apressei para dar um fim à criatura – Cetro espiral do coração lunar, atacar!

Mesmo enquanto estava sendo aniquilado pelo meu ataque, o ser monstruoso ainda teve forças para investir contra mim. Odeio quando eles são persistentes desse jeito!

– AAAAAHHHH!!!! - Gritei e dei um passo para trás na intenção de correr, mas esbarrei em alguém.

A criatura continuou me perseguindo, mesmo quase sem forças. Senti que alguém me carregava dali, saltando para longe do monstro. Com mais um grito estridente daquele dinossauro, a aura negra sumiu no ar e tudo estava acabado. O garoto parecia ter acordado, estava meio zonzo.

– Nossa! – Ele exclamou quando finalmente absorveu a situação ou que podia entender dela no momento – As guerreiras e o mascarado! Muito obrigado! Muito obrigado! – Ele nos agradeceu se curvando mil vezes e saiu correndo dali, sendo seguido por Lua e Artemis, queriam ter certeza de que ele ficaria bem.

Mascarado?! Só então me dei conta do ocorrido e olhei pra cima. Um belo par de olhos azuis me fitava com todo o carinho do mundo junto a um belo sorriso.

– Serena! – Pude ouvir as meninas chamando ao se aproximarem, embora eu ainda estivesse hipnotizada pelo azul daqueles olhos.

– Você está bem? – Lita perguntou.

– É claro que está, ela sobreviveu até mesmo a uma tarde inteira estudando – Rei disse, sorrindo.

– Não está machucada? – Ami me perguntou.

– Eu posso cuidar de você! – Mina falou empolgada.

– Não! Não precisa! Obrigada, Mina! – Recusei imediatamente ao me lembrar do dia em que eu, junto com 90% da cidade, estava gripada.

Nesse momento lembrei de Renee, ela ajudara a cuidar de mim também naquele dia, apesar de também não ter tido muito sucesso, assim como Mina. Me lembrei também de suas palavras quando me abraçou antes de ir embora, “Obrigada, mamãe”. Quanta saudade dela... Meu coração apertou e acho que Darien percebeu a tristeza em meus olhos, pois o senti me apertar um pouco mais contra si. Mas nada podíamos fazer além de esperar o dia em que a teríamos conosco novamente e as meninas estavam ali, me olhando preocupadas e eu precisava responder. Com o melhor e mais sincero dos meus sorrisos olhei para elas novamente.

– Estou ótima! – Eu não estava mentindo, estava mesmo bem, e agradeci mentalmente por não terem falado nada, mesmo notando a tristeza momentânea em meu olhar, acredito que elas e Darien também se sentem assim.

Elas sorriram verdadeiramente e me abraçaram. Me surpreendi um pouco, só entendendo depois. Eu não era a única a sofrer pela falta de Renee. Aqueles olhos azuis, da mesma cor dos meus, também me olhavam um pouco tristes. Alguns segundos se passaram daquele jeito até alguém quebrar o silêncio.

– É melhor ir pra casa descansar e recuperar todas as forças que gastou hoje – Mina falou.

– Sim, temos que estudar muito mais amanhã – eu já esperava ouvir isso de Ami.

– Vá descansar, mas não durma demais, ou vai se atrasar como sempre – Rei me dava mais uma bronca.

– Eu vou fazer alguma coisa bem gostosa pra gente comer amanhã depois de estudarmos – como Lita era boazinha!

– Obrigada meninas! – Era ótimo sentir que eu não estava sozinha, mesmo sabendo e tendo certeza disso.

Elas me soltaram e se distanciaram para seguir seus caminhos.

– Podem deixar que eu levo a Serena pra casa – ouvi Darien dizer.

– Então, está segura – Lita falou, piscando um olho pra mim.

Elas acenaram se despedindo e desapareceram. Eu me preparava para uma nova caminhada, quando mais uma vez senti que Tuxedo Mask me carregava dali saltando por entre as casas e edifícios da cidade. Logo chegamos à minha casa e paramos no pequeno jardim que a cercava. Estávamos em um dos lados da minha casa, iluminado apenas pela Lua cheia. Nas janelas que havia daquele lado eu já sabia, e Darien também, que eram cômodos raramente frequentados pelos meus pais e irmão àquela hora da noite. A rua estava completamente deserta. Já me perguntava pelo motivo dele ter me levado até em casa em vez de desaparecer como sempre e me deixar ir com as meninas quando lentamente ele me colocou no chão.

– Estou orgulhoso de você – ele me olhava por trás da máscara enquanto chegava mais perto – Me desculpe, eu te decepcionei hoje cedo, não foi?

– Eu precisava mesmo levar uma bronca – falei, rindo de mim mesma e pensando no quanto aquela situação era engraçada, a Sailor Moon levando uma bronca do Tuxedo Mask por ter tirado uma nota baixa.

Ele já estava tão próximo que eu olhava para cima para poder ver o rosto dele. Senti a doçura de seu olhar e suas palavras ainda mais quando suas mãos tomaram suavemente meu rosto entre elas. O tecido das luvas roçava em minha pele e pude perceber o quanto suas mãos estavam quentinhas, me confortando ainda mais e fazendo meus olhos se fecharem para sentir melhor aquele toque. Logo nossos lábios se tocaram, tão suave e cuidadosamente que parecia um simples afagar. Repousei minhas mãos no peito dele e aprofundamos um pouco o beijo. Ao nos separarmos para respirar, ele me deu um abraço forte e extremamente reconfortante. Quando me soltou, novamente tomou meu rosto entre suas mãos e beijou minha testa.

– Continue se esforçando – falou com um sorriso – Estude bastante, querida – eu retribuí o sorriso, ele me soltou e em segundos desapareceu.

Agora, pouco me importava aquela nota 6, o dia havia sido maravilhoso! Enfim voltei a ser simplesmente Serena, tendo o cuidado de verificar se a rua estava realmente deserta quando me destransformei, e entrei em casa. Só depois de jantar e me aprontar pra dormir me lembrei que havia deixado todo o meu material na casa de Rei, mas fiquei aliviada ao entrar no quarto para dormir e ver Lua adormecida numa almofada ao lado da minha pasta.

– Obrigada Lua – sussurrei acariciando de leve sua cabeça e seguindo para minha cama.

Eu costumava ter sonhos bizarros e até pesadelos, mas nessa noite tinha certeza de que não seria assim, e adormeci pensando naquele momento maravilhoso de minutos atrás, no que acontecera após a luta e naquele par tão doce de olhos azuis que eu tanto amava.

FIM


End file.
